yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Atlas
Jack Atlas (ジャック・アトラス Jakku Atorasu) was one of the main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and also was one of the signers. He, along Crow Hogan, returns in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. He is the Duel King, a native of the Commons section of City within the Synchro Dimension. He rose through the ranks and won the Friendship Cup, allowing him to live in Tops. Appearance Jack's design is similar to that of his Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ''counterpart. Jack has purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple, with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots, in addition to a gray undershirt not worn by his original counterpart. Personality Jack Atlas's personality is similar as his 5D's version, he is a confident and powerful duelist who believes his own power can overcome his enemies. He can be boastful and arrogant in this regard, successfully predicting how the duel would play out before his Riding Duel against Yūya Sakaki and that he would be overwhelmed by his power. He also sees himself as an Entertainment Duelist, but his philosophy on this is quite different from Yūya's, who uses flashy presentation and tricks. He believes strength is used to entertain the crowd. Jack believes that Duels are a clash of souls, and he shares a strong bond with his ace monster, "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight", calling it a symbol of his Dueling and of his soul. His bond with his ace is so strong that he consistently prevents it from being destroyed as seen in his Duel with Sergey. He maintains a high level of honor while Dueling, saving Sergey's life when he was about to fall off the course the first time and attempting to do so the second and last time. While he may seem arrogant, Jack actually never think that becoming Duel King means he is at the top, he was actually irritated because there was no opponent that could help him to rise his Duelling further. This wish was finally granted when Yūya became his opponent in his final match. Jack believes that every person has their own role and worth no matter what kind of person they are. He also applies this belief to cards, believing that every card, no matter what kind of card it is, has its own role. This reveals that he shares Yūya's belief: there's no such a thing as useless card. History '''Past' ".]] Jack was born in the Commons area of City and was an orphan.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" He lived in constant fear for years. One day, a card fell down from the Tops section of the City above him. The card was "Tuning Magician". This card inspired Jack, and he wished to return the card from where it came from. The only way to do that was to become stronger.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 70: "An Out-Of-Reach Shout" Through Riding Dueling, he was able to to eventually win the Friendship Cup, gaining the title of Duel King, and was then allowed to reside in Tops. He is the first known Commons to win the Friendship Cup.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" Jack became an idol and hero to many young children in the Commons, including Yūgo and Rin. This motivated them to train hard so they could face off against him one day.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" However, there are also some people in Commons who viewed Jack as traitor, including Crow and Sam.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" "Tuning Magician".]] According to Sam, Jack, who at first was viewed as hero for the Commons started to change after he lives a luxury life with the Tops. At one time, Jack met Sam who tried to ask for his autograph, but instead, Jack gave him "Tuning Magician" that he thought suits Sam as his way to indirectly convey his belief, but Sam misinterpreted Jack's hidden message, believing he was looking down on him and the Commons due to the card's low level.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" Synchro Dimension Arc Friendship Cup: Exhibition Duel When the Lancers were dragged before the Executive Council, they agreed with Jean-Michel Roger of Security to have Yūya Sakaki Duel Jack in an exhibition match the night before the Friendship Cup would start.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 63: "King of Captors - "Goyo King"" Jack entered the arena after Yūya did and, before Action-Riding Duel started, told the public how the Duel would unfold: he will win in three turns. Jack won the first corner against the novice Riding Duelist Yūya as he predicted and proceeded to summon "Red Wyvern". Yūya immediately Pendulum Summoned using all cards in his hand, succesfully bringing out "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yūya attacked, attempting to win with an FTK. "Dark Rebellion"'s attack reduced his LP to 300, but Jack survived the rest of the attack using a combination of "Underworld Evasion" and "Reject Reborn". ".]] Jack told Yūya that his way of entertaining was wrong because they were just for self-satisfaction and the way he is now, he doesn't have what it takes to surpass him. He proceeded to Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" on his next turn. Jack used its effect to destroy all Yūya's monsters that decreased 500 of his LP for each monster destroyed and attacked him directly with it. This won Jack the Duel in an OTK and knocked Yūya off his D-Wheel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" Jack silently watched Yūya being taken away for treatment after Yūya had passed out, Yūya angrily telling Jack not to insult his father's Dueling.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" After the exhibition match, Jack was seen sitting on his throne while watching the Friendship Cup Duels.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 66: "Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 68: "All-Out Rebellion – B Force"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 69: "The Sprinting Divas" about his past.]] After the first day of the Cup ended, Jack was invited to dinner by the Executive Council, who also had Reiji and Reira Akaba as guests. Gael asked if he agreed that Yuzu Hīragi was the most impressive Duelist out of the first day, with Jack responding that she seemed as if she was trying to reach someone with her Duels. Jack pointed out that Reira was supposed to Duel as well, with Reiji apologizing for the replacement. Jack revealed he had been looking forward to Reira's Duel, saying that he himself had once had the same haunted expression in his eyes. Jack went on to explain and his past and how he found the "Tuning Magician" card, which inspired him. Jack told them that if they have a goal to accomplish, they must not falter.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 70: "An Out-Of-Reach Shout" Round 1, Second Day Match 's attitude.]] Like the first day, Jack was sitting on his throne and watched Yūya's Duel against Duel Chaser 227. Throughout Yūya's attempt to convey his belief through his Entertainment Duel, Jack thought to himself that his attempt was pointless and he will never gain the hearts of the audiences as long as he is hesitating in defeating his opponent. At the final turn, Jack noticed the change in Yūya, who violently defeated Duel Chaser 227 by summoning "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon" to turn the tide.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 71: "The Sword of White Silver" He watched the rest of the Duels in the first round, remaining unmoved during the brutal climax of the Duel between Dennis Macfield and Shun Kurosaki, during which the former revealed that he was from Academia. Jack left the arena after Shun brutally defeated Dennis.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Round 2, First Day Match Synchro Summons "Enlightenment Paladin".]] Like the first round, Jack watched the whole Duel on his throne. During Yūya's match against Shinji, Jack was surprised when the former summoned "Tuning Magician", wondering why Yūya has that card. He then smiled amusedly when Yūya Synchro Summoned "Enlightenment Paladin" to defeat Shinji as Yūya stated that if he listen to his card, the card will respond to him in return no matter what kind of card it is.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 79: "The Enlightened Paladin" Yūya vs. Crow He later observed the Duel between Yūya and Crow. Following Crow's loss, Jack was not impressed with the match and called it a ridiculous Duel before walking away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Jack vs. Sergey to pass on this knowledge and his message to Yūya.]] Using his authority, Roger disqualified Yūgo and instead arranged for Jack to Duel Sergey. Jack didn't mind by the sudden arrangement nor the riot that was happening, stating that he will Duel no matter what the situation because that is the king's duty. On his way to the Duel Palace, Sam, who was accompanying him, asked did Jack remember when he gave "Tuning Magician" and Sam admitted that he gave the card to Yūya so he can give it back to him. However, Sam remembered Yūya's words that it can become a wonderful card depending on the way it is used and there's no such a thing as a useless card. Jack confirmed this, telling him that all cards has its own role, and then added that it also goes for people, including Sam, Yūya, and himself. Jack told Sam to pass on this knowledge and his message to Yūya. .]] The duel began with Jack bringing out "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" while Sergey brought out his "Earthbound Prisoner" monsters. Both were Dueling on even ground until Sergey activated a Field Magic allowing him to deal damage by collecting Action Cards, and both he and his D-Wheel undergo a massive transformation to gain the advantage.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Sergey continued to collect Action Cards to damage Jack, while he also summoned more "Earthbound Prisoner" monsters and pushed Jack to decide whether or not to destroy "Red Daemons". However, Jack stands firm that his dragon was his pride and refused to destroy it, allowing Sergey to regain his LP. Despite this, Jack managed to overtake Sergey without having a need to destroy his dragon by using the combination of his Magic cards, while criticising Sergey for willingly threw away his soul just to fight him. This caused Sergey to have an error and began to ignore the Action Cards in favor of a head-on duel. The impact of their Duel caused the rail to crack and Sergey almost fall, but Jack saved him, stating they have yet to finish their Duel. Jack finally defeated Sergey who once again fell off from track. Jack tried to help him from the fall, but Sergey refused, satisfied with the outcome of their Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 94: "The Right Arm that Carved Souls" Friendship Cup Final Match After his victory, Jack was waiting at Duel Palace on his throne while Sam revealed Jack's message for Yūya: He was disappointed by Yūya's Duel in semi-final that only focused on defeating Crow with sheer power alone, and if that was the Dueling Yūya was aiming for, then he refused to fight him. However, if that was not the case, then Yūya must prove the Duel he believes from the bottom of his heart in their Duel and must not falter. After receiving the message, Yūya went to Duel Palace where Jack was and declared he will show him the Duel he believes. Jack rose from his throne, preparing to Duel Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Before the Duel, Security ambushed Duel Palace to stop the final match, but they were defeated by Lancers and Tokumatsu as Jack watched, satisfied when Reira able to defeat a Duel Chaser by himself. The Commons intended to attack the Tops, but Jack demanded them not to do anything as long as they were in Duel Palace and watch the Duel between him and Yūya that will determine the future of City. Starting their Duel, Jack got the first turn and Synchro Summoned "Red Wyvern", while Yūya summoned "Timebreaker Magician" and "Entermate Radish Horse" and once again attempted to do One-Turn-Kill like his previous Duel with Jack by using "Smile World" to increase their attacks. However, Jack countered it with "King's Synchro" to negate the attack and Synchro summoned "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight". As they Duel, Jack wasn't impressed by Yūya's display of Entertainment Duel that he still deemed too conceited, finally pointing out that Yūya's Dueling has been nothing but imitation of his father, demanding for Yūya to show him his own Dueling and words instead of borrowing it from his father. At this point, Five Duel Chasers joined the Duel, blocking the Duel Lane. Jack easily passed through them, leaving Yūya at their mercy. Disappointed that his expectation was for nothing, Jack activated the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 96: "Borrowed Words" All the Securities was defeated, but Yūya survived his attack by using an Action Card. Jack told Yūya to surrender if he lost the will the continue the Duel, but Yūya refused because it would be the same as rejecting his father's Duel. Yūya tried to counter attack by summoning "Enlightenment Paladin", but Jack successfully negated its attack and launched his own attack, and Yūya negated "Enlightenment Paladin's" destruction using his Pendulum monster's effect. Seeing how Yūya managed to hold on by using his Pendulum monsters, Jack commented that it would be good for Yūya to use the Pendulum as his breakthrough. This reminded Yūya of the fact that he was the pioneer of Pendulum Summon and didn't borrow it from anyone, making him realised his own Dueling. Yūya surprised Jack by summoning "Nirvana High Paladin" without a tuner monster, finally making Jack excited. Now sensing Yūya was Dueling with his own will, Jack responded by performing Double Tuning, summoning "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant", destroying all of Yūya's monster and directly attack him. However, Yūya once again used the combination of his Pendulum monsters' effect to avoid the damage. Jack guessed that this was within Yūya's expectation, but Yūya denied this and said he was simply trying his best. Jack explained that a Duel is like a conversation with their opponent. They can learn the words they want to use from anyone, but the important thing is whether they can master them, and use them to convey their own will to their opponent. This gave Yūya another realisation, making him more determined and then performed a full Pendulum, summoning five monsters at once, shocking Jack and the whole audience.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 97: "The Noble Supreme Paladin" Jack increased "Red Daemon's" ATK to 10.000. Now fully accepting Yūya's Dueling, he challenged Yūya to give him everything he got. Yūya used the effect of his "Nirvana High Paladin" and the combined strength of all of his monsters to reduce "Red Daemon's" ATK by each of his monster's battle phase. Yūya's Dueling touched the whole residents of City, leading some of them to join the two of them in Duel Lane, giving their supports. Watching the things unfold, Jack laughed, now realising the meaning of Yūya's words that has reached the City and encouraged him to give him everything he got, promising he will take it on. With encouragement that he received, Yūya delivered the finishing blow with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", finally destroying "Red Daemon's" as Jack wholeheartedly accepted his defeat. After the Duel, Jack told Yūya, who called him "King", that he wasn't the King anymore as now the title belongs to Yūya who has conquered the Friendship Cup. Jack reconfirmed the true extent of Yūya's belief of bringing smiles through Duel and the strength of "Smile World", but Yūya corrected him that he could only did this far because Jack was the one he Dueled. Jack raised Yūya's hand and proudly declared his happiness that he finally has found the Duelist he could truly exchanging words with through Duel and greatly felt honoured to Duel Yūya as the City celebrated. They were interrupted by the City Council who announced that after watching how much the City has changed because of the Duel between Jack and Yūya, they decided to retire and abolish the Tops and Commons social system, much to everyone's joy. Jack reminded Yūya that his battle wasn't over yet and at that moment, Sora told Yūya and the Lancers through the Public Security Maintenance Bureau communication room that Roger has ran away and took Yuzu with him, prompting Yūya to hop into the Council helicopter as Jack watched him go.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 98: "Towards the Only Path" Abilities Jack is known as the strongest Duelist in City, earning him the title of the "Duel King". As a Riding Duelist, he is very powerful, becoming the first Duel King from the Commons and gaining access to the Tops despite his area of birth. He quickly adapted his Riding Dueling to Action Dueling when Cross Over was used in conjunction with "Speed World - Neo". Deck Jack uses a "Red" Deck, which, similar to his 5D's counterpart, seems to focused on power. He will swarm the field with various monsters to perform Synchro Summons and use powerful Synchro Monsters to overwhelm his opponent with card-destruction effects and high ATK for OTK tactics. He is also shown using similar cards that his 5D's counterpart did, including "Resonator" monsters. Red Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Commons Category:Tops